


lynchest

by ronanlunch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronanlunch/pseuds/ronanlunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lynchest ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	lynchest

Some days, Ronan found himself thinking back to his childhood. To easy days at the Barns, running through waist-high grass with Declan in front of him, noticing the sun shining through his hair creating a halo and at that time Ronan had believed that it must be him, and not Matthew scurrying after them, that was the angel.  
There was one in each and every family, their mother used to tell them, sent down by God to protect the children. She was ruffling the golden curls on the youngest head as she said so, and he had grinned back to her toothless but Ronan knew. Ronan had smiled and nodded, but he knew, and he had looked over at his brother, older by not even a year, and wondered if he knew as well. Did angels know what they were?

Now, Ronan knew that Declan was no angel. Declan was everything but. He was a pain in the ass and a hindrance to anything and everything Ronan wanted, the barricade he needed to conquer to get anywhere, but he could still see that halo sometimes, when the light hit his brother at a certain angle.  
Now, Ronan was sure that Declan didn’t know. If he did, it would have been visible at all times.

The close age gap between the two had meant that they had to share a lot — clothes, baths, room, a bed. This was before Niall’s business had taken off, at a time when sharing a bed with another warm body during winter was still more comfortable than the privacy of having one’s own room. Giggling conversations under duvets, reading to each other, sharing hugs and kisses and cuddles, and feeling as close as any two people could. They had never worried that Matthew would be jealous, and he never had been. He had their mother. While Niall was out travelling, Declan and Ronan only had each other.

Ronan had not felt that close to his brother in years. It seemed like the only thing they did when they were together now was fight. Large, explosive arguments ending with bruises and broken noses, tense shoulders and both boys barking at other people for days after. Really, for being so different, the oldest Lynch brothers were terrifyingly similar.  
Still, their fights carried some of the same intimacy they had shared between them before everything had happened. Ronan could feel his heart surge as Declan’s hands closed around his throat, as his own legs wrapped around his brother’s waist in an attempt to wrestle him to the floor, their bodies close together. It was raw, they fought dirty, and there would be no victors, but both brother’s knew the other enjoyed it, this outlet for energy and frustration and confused feelings so different from how they were back at the Barns, but still together, always together. Muscle memory.


End file.
